Playing Jenga with the Cullens
by Rissohma
Summary: Part 1: Emmett decides that a game of Jenga to heal all of the problems in the CullenHale house. Part 2: Emmett chances upon a new game to unite the family. Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**EmPOV**

"This isn't even your house!" Rosalie yelled.

"Don't yell at Bella!" Alice shouted at Rosalie.

"I know that it isn't!" Bella finally yelled back at Rosalie.

"Don't yell at Rosalie." Alice reprimanded.

"Alice, don't correct Bella." Edward said angrily.

"Stop arguing already!" I yelled at them. They instantly fell quiet, surprised at my sudden outrage. "We can't live like this." I mumbled. "You know what? Today is the day that we are going to put aside all of our differences. We are going to unite as a family should."

"But Bella isn't even a part of the family..." Rosalie mumbled.

"She is too!" Edward growled in her direction.

"Well maybe if you would just turn me into a vampire it wouldn't be up for debate..." Bella hissed at Edward.

"Stop! Just stop! I'm going to fix this. Wait here, nobody move." I ordered before ascending the stairs.

This was all that I had been able to listen to for the past week. All that they could do was argue lately. Carlisle and Esme had agreed that they were old enough to fix this themselves, but I was going to go crazy if I had to deal with another day of it. I slipped into Carlisle's office and picked up the Jenga box. Even if it was only a game, Carlisle had said that he had played it with little kids in the hospital. He said that it built a bond and made people more friendly. I didn't see how could this would work, but I didn't have the college degree and hundreds of years of experience the Carlisle had.

As I descended the stairs I could feel my sibling's eyes on me.

"What's that?" Jasper asked curiously.

"This is Jenga." I said, lifting the box up-side-down so that the building of tiles exchanged from the box to the table.

"And how is this supposed to fix anything?" Rosalie asked sourly.

"Carlisle swears by it so just play along." I said, grabbing and reading the instructions. "Only I don't think that it was intended to be played by so many people..."

Edward stood up. "I volunteer to not play."

"...so we'll pass the question around the table for everybody to answer." I finished.

Edward quietly took his seat beside Bella. This was how it usually went.

"No way." I corrected. "This is how everything begins. Then you pair off and battle with each other."

I considered the seating arrangement involving Bella and Rosalie sitting besides each other but thought better of it.

"Guys on one side, girls on the other. Jasper and Alice, go on opposite sides of the table in the middle and Edward and Bella, opposite sides on the side." I demanded.

Grumbling, they obeyed, placing themselves into the seats that I had asked. On one side of the table was seated me, then Jaser, and then Edward. On the other side was Bella, then Alice, and then Rosalie.

"Now the object of the game is to make sure that the tower doesn't fall. If it falls, you lose." I explained.

"And if we lose the game is over?" Edward asked. It was obvious that he just wanted it to end.

"Yes, but the one that loses also has to eat that apple." I added, pointing at the bowl of fruit on the table.

Edward chanced a look at Bella and she grinned.

"And the human will have to stay a human." I added, realizing that an apple wasn't a punishment for her.

Edward smiled and readjusted his seat. Alice was about to protest but Bella beat her to it. "That's unreasonable, Emmett!"

"Just don't lose, Bella." I said simply, looking at the table in front of us. "And now that we have set everything up and gone over the mechanics of the game... are we ready? Who wants to go first?"

Everyone looked around the table at each other until Edward finally groaned and reached to pull a block out of the tower.

"What does it say?" Alice whispered across the table.

Edward pointed towards a rather startled looking Bella. "Point out the most attractive person at the table."

Rosalie puffed up and Alice giggled.

"New rule." I groaned. "You can't pick your partner for complimenting questions."

"You never said that before." Edward challenged.

"But I said it now, didn't I?" I growled at him across Jasper.

"I think it sounds reasonable. Go ahead and pick someone else." Jasper asked calmly.

Edward considered the odds of winning the argument and then groaned, quickly jerking his finger in Rosalie's direction. She smiled and the resentment was visible in Bella's eyes. He shot me a glare before placing the block calmly on top of the tower. Alice's finger shot towards Bella and so did Jasper's. Rosalie pointed to Edward. I motioned towards Jasper and Bella pointed to me. Everyone at the table searched out who was pointing at who and I began to wonder when this bonding was about to take place. It was easy to see that Rosalie was most attractive, everyone was just making allies by complimenting friends.

Rosalie carefully pulled out a tile next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed! Thank you! Please continue reading and reviewing :)**

**Emmett's POV (still)**

_Rosalie carefully pulled out a tile next._"Sing a nursery song." she read from the tile.

I tried to hold back my smile but Edward was visibly elighted. Rosalie sighed and began to sing a rather unenthusiastic version of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, one that would give a child nightmares. After she finished she took back her seat and glared at Edward.

"Do we really have to go around the table and do that? That's the only nursery song that I know." Jasper whined.

I was relieved that he asked because I didn't want to sing either. "Well if that's all that you know then I guess we can just move on. Alice?"

Alice quickly pulled a tile from the bottom of the tower and flipped it over to read.

"What's your biggest secret?" Alice asked suspiciously.

Jasper readjusted his chair and Bella looked concerned.

"I'm a vampire." Alice spoke before placing the piece on the top of the stack.

"That shouldn't count!" Rosalie objected.

"Why not? It is my biggest secret. What kind of secret were you expecting? Edward can read thoughts and I'm trustworthy enough to tell you guys anything important." No one missed the implications and there was an unusually smug expression on Alice's face. It was obvious that she answered that way because she wanted to irritate Rosalie.

"Well, I'm a vampire." -Jasper

"I am, too." -Rosalie

"Vampire." -Edward

"I'm a woman." I said in a casual voice. Everyone at the table looked over at me, shocked, and I laughed. "Nah, I'm a vampire, too." Jasper was smiling but everyone else was rolling their eyes. I guess there wasn't a strong enough "bond" yet to start joking around.

It was then that I realized that one of us hadn't told their biggest secret. "Bella?" I asked.

She was turning red. "That's not fair! I'm not a vampire!" she defended. Rosalie grinned and waited for her secret while Alice whispered something in her ear.

"Oh! Okay. My biggest secret is that my boyfriend is a vampire." she said, pleased with herself.

Edward was smiling and Alice was laughing while clapping her hands.

Now it was Bella's turn. Bella cautiously reached out to pull a block out. She had a lot more to lose than the rest of us so she was taking her time. After a breathe of relief, she searched the tile for writing.

Her eyes grew wide she her blush deepened. "Sit on the person to your left's lap until your next turn."

Everybody's eyes, especially Edward's, checked to see who she'd be using as a chair for the next turn. I did too, until I realized that it was me. Alice was laughing and clapping again while Edward was willing me dead. I pushed back my chair so that there was room enough for two people.

"We can't all do this dare." Alice reminded me.

"Oh yes we can, we'd just all end up on you, Alice." I reminded her, gently pushing Bella's hair away from my mouth. Alice laughed and Edward's glare was even more evident as I moved her hair.

It was my turn now and the tower was beginning to shake as I pulled out a block near the top.

"What's your favorite characteristic in a friend?" I read out loud. This question was boring and there was a way to make it more entertaining. This time I thought it through and decided that I'd say the joke, Edward couldn't hurt me while his girlfriend was on my lap.

"So? What's your favorite characteristic?" Rosalie asked me.

"A firm bottom." I grinned, looking down at Bella who was seated on my lap as she turned an even darker shade of red than I thought possible.

Edward was boiling in his seat and I gripped Bella's arm, ready to use her as a shield if Edward lost it.

"Well, my favorite characteristic is someone who listens to me." Jasper said, smiling over at Alice.

"Mine is someone who doesn't steal my girlfriend and say innapropriate things about her." Edward mumbled. Should I? My conscience said not to, but I wanted to see how far I could push Edward.

"That's two characteristics, Edward." I corrected across Jasper. As soon as I said it Edward lunged at me. I took a few steps away from the table and held Bella securely in front of me as Edward readied for his next lunge. When he saw what I was doing he ran to my side, where I quickly moved Bella as well. He would never hit Bella.

To be truthful, I could have taken Edward, I was way stronger. But I was just in a mood and messing with Edward was making my day.

Giving up, he returned to the table, mumbling curses that I had never even heard of before.

"Jasper's turn." Alice chimed across the table. Apparently everyone else continued answering the question while I messed with Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Posted early to thank everybody that reviewed. You guys are the best. And thank you for PMs also. I can't think of any way to thank you better than posting a chapter early. So thank you thank you thank you for reviewing! And for those that haven't- please review... I put over an hour of time into each chapter and reviewing takes 20 seconds at best :(**

_"Jasper's turn." Alice chimed across the table. Apparently everyone else continued answering the question while I messed with Edward._

Jasper reached for the slowly swaying tower.

After barely retrieving a tile from the bottom of the tower he read what his had said.

"Who amongst you do you feel is most likely to commit a criminal act?" He considered everything and then pointed at me.

"Why me?" I defended.

"Because one of your jokes is most likely to involve breaking a law or two sometime in the future." he reasoned.

Edward and Bella pointed at Alice and Alice pointed at Edward. All three of them began to laugh at some inside joke.

Edward answered my unasked question. "While in Italy Alice committed a crime or two." he said grinning. The look of confusion remained on my face.

"She stole two cars." Bella whispered in my ear and my eyes grew wide, making Alice only laugh harder. Rosalie rolled her eyes and pointed at Edward, obviously trying to provoke him. I pointed at Rosalie.

"It must be a crime to look that hot." I clarified, watching as her look of anger turned to that of smugness. Edward was pretending to throw up on his side of the table until he realized that it was his turn.

After observing the amount that the tower was swaying, Edward slowly pulled a tile from the top of the stack. His eyes grew wider as he read it.

"What does it say?" Jaser asked, trying to sneak a peak at the tile he was holding.

"It says that if the third person to your left is on someone else's lap, they must come and sit on your's for the rest of the game." Edward announced.

We didn't have to do the math to realize that he was talking about Bella and that he was lying. Alice began laughing again and Jasper smiled while Edward pulled his chair back so that there was room for two people. Jasper snatched the tile from his hand and read the question out loud.

"If you could change one thing about the person to your right, what would it be?"

Jasper carefully placed the tile back on top of the pile and after realizing that he was at Edward's right, waited for him to speak.

"I wish that he would quit taking my tiles and beat up the person to his right." came Edward's reply.

It came to no surprise that I was at Jasper's right. "That was two things, Edward." I corrected again, finding pleasure at how angry he was getting at me.

Rosalie swiftly pulled out a block that was already partially sticking out from beneath the pile.

She rolled her eyes. "Have you ever lied about your age? Yes."

"Yes"- Jasper

"Yeah"- Alice

"Yep"- me

"Yes"- Edward

"Nope." Bella answered smiling. Rosalie answered her with another glare. The fact that she didn't have to lie about her age only make Rosalie more jealous.

"My turn!" Alice announced.

After analyzing the amount of movement from the tower, Alice poked a few of the blocks to see if they would budge easier than others. After two attempts nearly knocked it down, she triumphantly retrieved a block.

"Kiss the person to your right."

We all looked to Alice's right and saw an empty chair. Laughing, I looked down at my lap and saw a furiously blushing Bella.

"Pucker up Bella!" I taunted, causing her to turn an even deeper shade of red.

Alice giggled playfully and moved into the empty chair that Bella once sat in. Jasper gulped and his eyes were wide. You didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking- girl on girl action. I grinned as Alice approached Bella, but was instantly disappointed when she kissed her on the cheek.

Bella was smiling now too, since she was allowed to go back and sit in her chair instead of my lap. I chanced a quick look at Edward and saw that he was still glaring at me. Rolling my eyes, I examined Bella nervously looking for a lose block to pull from the dangerously unstable tower. She took a sharp intake of breathe and quickly jerked a block that smoothly slid out. Edward muttered "darn" under his breathe but quickly covered his mouth after realizing that he had said it out loud. Edward wanted Bella to lose so that she had to stay human.

"What's it say?" Alice asked impatiently.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yes, ys, I'm weak minded. Instead of waiting the two days to put up another chapter I'm putting it up now because of the amoutnof reviews. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Every review means so mch to me!**_

_"What's it say?" Alice asked impatiently._

I saw Bella's face turn from it's usual pale, to bone white and I laughed out loud at the change. Alice impatiently left her chair and stood over Bella's shoulder. A smile began to form on her face and she giggled.

"What?" Jasper asked curiously.

Alice stole the tile and read it out loud.

"Repeat the last dare that you received."

Half of the table instantly erupted in laughter, myself included, and the other half exchanged disgusted looks, namely Rosalie and Edward. I pulled back my chair once more to allow her to sit on my lap. In my peripheral vision I could see Edward gripping the table angrily. I decided to be comforting.

"Edward, she's like a sister to me, just let it go."

Edward turned his look up to me and glared murderously. Childishly, I stuck my tongue out and he gave me the finger. I laughed once more and then reached for a tile since it was my turn.

"Don't slip up." Edward muttered under his breathe. It was obvious that he did, indeed, want me to slip up.

The first block that I touched caused the tower to sway slightly. The game was no longer just doing what was on the tile, it was getting harder to get the tiles. Each person that took a turn was getting closer and closer to knocking it down. Now it was a real competition. After poking and testing a few tiles, I finally found one that wasn't likely to topple the wooden tower. Slowly, I pushed the block until I could pull it with my other hand. I breathed a sigh of relief as I turned it over to read what I was supposed to do.

"Bella? Would you do me the honors?" I asked the human sitting in my lap.

She took the block and read it to herself before reading it out loud. "Slow dance with a broom."** (A/N- I had to do this once while playing Jenga x.x)**

The entire table began laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

"So where is the lucky broom?" Rosalie asked. Alice hopped out of her chair and searched for a broom for me to slow dance with. When she returned, Bella removed herself from my lap and I rose before bowing to the broom.

"May I have this dance?" I asked, taking the broom in my arms. There were some chuckling from the table as I serenaded around the room, making small talk with my dancing partner. After about 30 seconds of this, I bid my broom goodnight and took my seat at the table.

"Don't worry Bella, you're always a step above the broom." I could feel two sets of murderous eyes coming from the table. "But a step below Rosalie, of course." I edited. Now I could feel one pair of eyes, but that was fine... the only thing that allowed me to continue my immortal life was the prospect of pressing Edward's buttons.

"Jasper, your turn." I said, trying my best to ignore Edward.

Alice bit her lip and I was wondering if she foresaw him knocking down the tower. Jasper began to pull on a tile when he looked up at Alice who was slowly shaking her head.

"That's cheating!" Rosalie announced from her chair.

"How?" Alice challenged.

"Because you are telling him if he is going to knock it down or not!"

"Well then why don't you ask Emmett if you are going to knock it down. I heard no rules about asking for help." Alice snapped.

My shot up at the sound of my name.

"That's completely different and you know it." Rosalie said between gritted teeth.

Alice just stuck out her tongue and dismissed the outburst. When we all looked back at the game, Jasper had already retrieved a tile and was reading it quietly.

"It's blank." he said quietly towards me. I looked at him skeptically and Edward nodded his head.

"Check the directions." Bella said quietly, reaching for the box under the table.

"If the block is blank then the person next gets to ask you a truth or challenge a dare of their own."** (A/N- I made that up...)**

I rolled my eyes and saw Edward, who was next, counting chairs. We all waited for him to say the truth or dare that Jasper would have to take.

"I dare you to sit on the lap of the person that is four chairs down from you."

Everybody counted the chairs on their own and were appalled to see that it was me. I grinned. Edward was smart. I gently lifted Bella off of my lap and Jasper grudgingly sat down.

"Well... it's definitely a down grade but I'll take it." I said, wrapping my arms around Jasper's stomach.

Bella was turning red from laughing and the rest of the table was smirking, except for Jasper, who I'm sure was mad.

"Edward's turn." Jasper grumbled.

Edward composed his face and reached for a block.


	5. Chapter 5

_Edward composed his face and reached for a block._

Everyone at the table held their breathe as the tower slowly swayed before he even touched it. He glanced up at Bella once and then swiftly pushed a block out. After picking it up off of the table he read the dare.

"Name something that you regret having done." he read before raising his eyebrow. "I regret advising Rosalie to hunt in the woods on that faithful day that Emmett stupidly got attacked by a bear."

I laughed out loud at his insult. If Rosalie hadn't been there then I would have died. I knew that it was only brotherly teasing.

"And the rest of the table needs to answer as well." Edward reminded us after returning his tile to the top.

"Well," Alice began. "I guess I regret doing whatever it was that put me in the asylum." I was taken aback at how serious her answer had been.

"I stole a library book once..." Bella said making a face. I grinned at the sudden change the answers took.

"About a year ago I donated a pair of leather pants. There are so many times that I wish I could wear them now." Rosalie said sadly.

(ECLIPSE SPOILER THIS LINE!!!) "I guess I wish I hadn't lied about my age while in the army... although I guess I never would have met Alice if I hadn't." Jasper said. (Eclipse spoiler over)

"I did a lot of bad things while I was human." I began. "I regret doing all of those..."

Everyone was silent for a few moments, almost afraid of ruining the moment. I decided that someone was going to have to, it might as well be me.

"And onto the beautiful Rosalie!"

Rosalie smiled and turned her attention to the pile of wood. She looked it up and down a few times before reaching a perfectly manicured hand to pull out a tile. Once her hand made contact with it, the tower leaned towards her. Everyone held their breathe as she slowly let go of the tile and removed her hand. But as she pulled her hand away, the tower slowly leaned closer and closer to her, before it finally fell and sent all of the tiles scattering across the table and onto the floor.

The table remained quiet as everyone realized that Rosalie had lost. Her lower lip stuck out in a pout and I controlled my smile as I realized that she was going to have to eat the apple.

"Apple time?" Bella asked from her chair. Edward and I both exchanged confused looks, Bella was usually the one trying to get Rosalie to like her, not provoking her. Rosalie stared Bella down and then reached for the bowl of fruit, lifting up the apple as if it were the most deplorable thing she had ever seen.

We all watched in amazement as she took a quick bite from the apple. Her face instantly turned bitter and she gulped loudly. I bit my lip, telling myself not to do what I was going to do.

"Let's split it." I said, mentally beating myself for being so weak.

Everyone gave me an amazed look as I took the apple and broke it in half. This had better get me points with Rosalie. I was about to take a bite when Alice sighed.

"Give it here." she said, taking a portion of my apple and a portion of Rosalie's. With vampire speed she quickly threw it in her mouth and swallowed, gasping afterwards.

"Rosalie has to eat some of it." Edward protested. Bella gave him a look and reached for Rosalie's apple, taking a large bite from it and slowly chewing it before swallowing. Rosalie looked at her confused, as if this were a trap.

I now realized that I was the only one with an apple left. Isn't that typical? I make a kind gesture to help and I end up having to eat it. Before I could change my mind I quickly devoured the apple.

"Thank you." Rosalie said, embarrassed.

Bella only nodded her head.

It was then that I realized that Carlisle had been right. Jenga did help us all get along. I would need to thank him for that.

"Although it was really the breeze that Edward had created that made it fall..." Rosalie mumbled.

Edward wasted no time before retaliating and that caused the entire table to go into an uproar. I sighed, so maybe we are a hopeless cause.

_And there is ends (or at least, there it ends for the time being... I can't guarantee I won't get bored and come back to add more..) Please don't beg for a sequel because if Id o write more, it'll just be added to this story :P Also, I'm writing two other stories and wouldn't be able to write to this anytime soon. But THANK YOU for the reviews! Thank you soooo much!_


End file.
